Game List
This game lists all of the games in the Danganronpa franchise. Danganronpa: Triggered Happy Havoc Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, known in Japan as Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei(ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生) is a Japanese visual novel game developed by Spike Chunsoft, and the first game in the Danganronpa series. It was released in Japan on November 25, 2010 for PlayStation Portable, and was later ported to PlayStation Vita, iOS/Android, PlayStation 4, and PC. A demo of the game called Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (Trial Version), ''with a modified version of the first chapter, was released exclusively in Japan on October 10, 2010. The game was later localized and released in English by NIS America on February 11, 2014. The game was re-released with additional content as part of the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload collection on PS Vita, PS4, and PC alongside the game's sequel Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (known in Japan as Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Sūpā Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen), commonly abbreviated to SDR2/DR2, is the sequel to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It was first released in Japan on July 26, 2012 for the PlayStation Portable, then was released for the PlayStation Vita on October 10, 2013. The game was subsequently set for an NA and EU release by NIS America on September 24, 2013. A port for Microsoft Windows was released on April 18, 2016, followed by the PS4 version, which was released alongside the original game on March 14, 2017. The game received two stage play adaptations, one in 2015 and one in 2017. After beating the game, a what-if text story for the first game is unlocked, as well as other bonus features such as Island Mode. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (絶対絶望少女 ダンガンロンパ Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode) is a spin-off game based around the Danganronpa series. Information and gameplay footage was first released at the Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia Conference on September 9, 2013. The game was released on September 25, 2014 in Japan for the PlayStation Vita and has PlayStation TV compatibility. The game was confirmed for a Western release at NIS America's February 19 press event. The localized game was released in North America on September 1, 2015, in Europe on September 4, 2015, and in Australia on September 10, 2015. The Western release includes both Japanese and English audio. The game takes place between the events of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. A PC release of the game was announced on November 18, 2016. On the same day, NIS America confirmed a PS4 port will be released on June 27, 2017 and later on June 29, 2017 on Japan. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, known in Japan as New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing(ニューダンガンロンパV3 みんなのコロシアイ新学期) is a Japanese visual novel game developed by Spike Chunsoft. It is the third main title in the Danganronpa series. It was released in Japan on January 12th, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. It was launched on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Steam for PC in North America on September 26th, 2017, and in Europe on September 29th, 2017. A promotional demo called Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) was released in Japan on December 20th, 2016. The Demo was later released in North America, Europe, and Australia on August 25th, 2017. Category:List